Truth or dare
by ladycamila
Summary: Jeff learns something about Annie.


_AN: Hello darlings. I'm in the middle of a much longer story but I really needed to get this little thing out. Hope you enjoy xx I own neither Community nor the book/s mentioned in this story._

_JeffxAnnie_

_Summary: Jeff learns something about Annie._

_M: SMUT_

* * *

It starts out innocently enough, he's in a book store, and she's in a book store. He's shopping for her Christmas presents (Britta and Abed each gave him a list of books that Annie would just not _shut up_ about, when he reads the lists, he's surprised that they are all science fiction and medical dramas) so there he is, walking up and down isles when he _smells _her (he can almost hear Britta _"creeper much Jeff?"_), she has this unique sent of lemon meringue pie and just a touch of something that is just so _Annie. _Its purple pens, old books, and sunshine, he feels like such a pansy when he admits that she smells lovely.

Jeff follows her scent and finds her two rows over, she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt (and for the sake of his sanity, can she stop looking so good in everything?), her hair is in a bun sitting loosely on the top of her head. She looks relaxed and comfortable and Jeff thinks it's because she _is_ comfortable here, among books. He's about to let his presence be known when he notices that there is a faint blush creeping up her neck and it's then that he also notices what book she's holding.

'I Love Female Orgasms: An Extraordinary Orgasm Guide'

As she flips through the pages, her blush gets a little deeper. Though this would indicate some sort of embarrassment, her eyes tell a different story. Her lids are slightly heavy, pupils slightly dilated, and her baby blues have grown dark and sensual. Jeff has had enough experience with women (and fantasy experience with Annie) to know that it's a look of utter arousal. Licking her lips (something that usually drives Jeff wild but in the current circumstance nearly drives him completely off edge) seemingly satisfied with her find, Annie turns and begins to walk towards the register. Over the book shelf he can see Annie and the cashier talk animatedly, he begins to make his way a little closer, wanting so badly to hear Annie in her element. Instead he can hear the older cashier woman say something that he definitely could have lived without ever hearing.

"My husband and I love this book, it works wonders honey, trust me. I felt like we were young again by the time we finished trying everything that this books suggests." The cashier smiles and Annie laughs, the sound drifts into Jeff's ears and he's having trouble not walking up to her and kissing her senseless.

"I'm hoping that this will be a good investment." Annie hands the cashier her money, and grabs the book. Annie waves to the older woman as she leaves.

Jeff releases a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, he hurried to find the last book on the list, before paying as normally as he could (without trying to think about the fact that this old lady and her husband were probably total freaks between the sheets) and when he finally made it to the car a thought struck him quite abruptly.

_Why the hell did Annie need a book like that?_

* * *

Pacing his living room later that evening, Jeff pondered this. As far as he knew (the group cannot keep a secret for very long so he would find out eventually regardless) Annie wasn't dating anyone, so she wasn't having trouble with someone else getting her off, and she wasn't a lesbian (as far as Jeff knew, but again, all secrets come out in time with his ragtag group of friends) so she wasn't trying to figure out how to get someone else off. This left Jeff with one conclusion, Annie Edison was having trouble making herself orgasm. This made Jeff feel a myriad of things, first and foremost, he felt his heart clench. It's just like his Annie to read up on a thing like this. Not just off the internet, no, a book where she could make notes in the margin and highlight things. It was just so typical of her. What he felt next was something that he had been trying to suppress since he had first laid eyes upon her. Jeff wanted to _fuck _her. Over the years this feeling, while ever present, sometimes morphed into wanting to make love to her and sometimes cuddle with her (not something that he'll ever admit to anyone else). But right now he wanted to show her what it felt like to completely fall apart, only to build her up again and again, and hear her scream his name when he finally let her cum again.

This kind of thinking could only get Jeff in trouble. He was sure Annie wanted him still, even though she's started to show it less. She rarely got into his personal space unless he got into hers first, didn't reply to his messages instantly like she used to or even text him first (at first he thought that these things were some sort of ploy by Annie to get him to notice her, but one day he texted her from across the quad and he saw her look at her phone, read his text, and then put her phone right back into her pocket. He drank like a fish that night). She had definitely pulled away. Jeff could nearly pinpoint the moment when she decided to do it.

A few weeks ago Jeff was holding Britta's hand (after her cat had passed away), an action merely meant to comfort her. The second that their fingers intertwined, Jeff knew that he would probably never see Britta as anything other than a friend. All he could do was compare Britta's hands to Annie's small, soft, and delicate ones. Only a moment after realizing this, he turned to the woman to whom all others could not compare, only to see her gaze flick to the hand that held Britta's. Hurt plastered her face for a brief second, but she recovered quickly and turned away to resume her conversation with Pierce. After that, Annie made no huge changes to her interactions with Jeff (so she didn't make the group suspicious, he assumed) but it was the little things, the ones that Jeff really looked forward too, that she gave up. She would no longer walk to class with him, wouldn't seek him out in her time of need (he had to hear about 'disaster date of the century' from Troy who "found it odd that she didn't call you to come get her") and would only really talk to him about school and group things. He missed Annie, his best friend, and his i-want-you-to-be-my-girlfriend-but-ugh-do-we-have- to-use-the-girlfriend/boyfriend-terminology-it's-t oo-high-school-for-me.

Feelings sucked, is there a service you can call to have them removed?

Jeff didn't want to make any decisions tonight, afraid the scotch and lust would cloud his judgment and make him call her and confess his l-l-like a lot (he's very aware of how dumb that sounds) for her. A vibrating in his pocket broke Jeff from his pacing, pulling his phone out of his pocket, Jeff hoped for one name to show up.

Nope.

It's a text from Pierce.

_Swinger Winger, party at my casa (that's Mexican for house) tomorrow. B there._ Cringing at the blatant racism, Jeff typed a quick reply of _Sure_ before tossing his phone onto the couch and headed for a shower.

Later, after lying in bed for almost a half an hour, Jeff picked up his phone and texted Annie.

_Going to Pierce's party milady? _

Her response was quick.

_Indeed milord, escort me?_

Like he'd miss a chance for some alone time with Annie, especially after today.

_Your chariot will arrive at 7:30_

He hated how much he loved it when she texted him back right away.

_See you then _

He was already planning what he'd wear.

_Goodnight Annie_

_Sweet dreams Jeff_

* * *

Jeff wasn't nervous per se, he just was conscious of how Pierce's parties tended to make the group spew truths, half-truths, and bitter lies (usually because of the immense amount of alcohol that was consumed). It was at a Pierce party (referred to Pierce as a PP which makes Troy laugh without fail) that Britta and Troy confessed their love to each other after a particularly nasty fight (_alcohols fault) _onethat everyone was able to hear, then have extremely loud make-up/just-said-I-love-you sex (_alcohol you sick bastard)_. It was at a PP (Jeff hates to admit it, but calling it a PP makes him laugh a bit too) that a game of spin the bottle turned into a week long fight between most members of the group. It went like this: Pierce suggested the game, everyone reluctantly agreed due to the party turning rather boring towards the end, first spin caused Annie to kiss Britta (much to Jeff and Troy's immense pleasure, especially when a very drunk Britta grabbed the back of Annie's head and deepened the kiss) this made Shirley uncomfortable so she left the party '_I have kids to get home to, goodnight sinners'_, next spin caused Pierce to kiss a rather gross looking woman (who might have been a man in a wig now that Jeff thought back on it) next was Troy's turn and this is where things went sour. The bottle landed on Annie, the room went quiet, Troy and Annie leaned in and gave each other a quick peck, which would was fine in Jeff and Britta's eyes (since at this time Britta and Troy were not an item yet), but of course Pierce had to speak up '_hey, I kissed the pig lady with tongue, fair is fair kids'_ at that Troy and Annie initiated a very awkward but nearly tender kiss (with tongue, thanks Pierce). When they parted, Jeff immediately look to Britta, her face mirrored his own. Jealous as hell. Annie and Troy looked thoroughly embarrassed. But when Abed spun the bottle, it only got worse for Jeff. Again, the Annie fell victim to the gaze of the bottle.

"Is this game rigged or what?" Annie scoffed.

But not one to lose at anything, Annie kissed Abed with ease (Jeff realized that this was not the first time that these two have kissed and he seethed). When it was his turn to spin, he prayed for anyone but Annie. Luckily, someone above was listening and the bottle landed on Britta. _Aha! Revenge! _ He thought. What ensued was Jeff and Britta making complete and utter fools of themselves (what's new?). They did not just kiss, they attacked each other with the fervor of a couple that had been apart for far too long. Jeff wanted to open his eyes and see Annie _hurt_. But when he pulled away from the kiss, she was gone. Troy shook his head.

"Way to turn a simple game into spite contest you two. Do you feel any better?" And with that, he took his leave as well. When Jeff looked at Britta he knew that she felt as bad as he did. God, they were such _assholes _sometimes.

After that debacle Annie and Troy avoided Jeff and Britta whenever possible for an entire week. It took the intervention of Shirley and Abed to remind them how much they all cared for each other to let a little thing like who-kisses-who to get in the way.

Jeff pulled up to the Troybed (plus Annie and sometimes Britta) apartment with a few minutes to spare. That damn book weighed heavily on his mind. He could barely sleep last night, every time he closed his eyes he saw Annie's slender fingers rubbing her wet mound through a pair of virginal white panties. He can only imagine how she'll smell and taste when he's tongue deep inside of her. How she'll sound beneath him when he's pounding into her relentlessly.

Jeff has to stop himself, in just a few minutes he has to be in front of their door and presentable (i.e. no erection straining through his jeans, yes, jeans. He's trying to be casual. Shut up.). He counts to ten and then gets out of the car. Walking up to their door, Jeff feels uncharacteristically nervous, it's not like this is a date. Just two friends (one who wants to fuck the other) who are going to a mutual friend's party together. Before he could knock, the door swung open and out poured Troy, Britta, and Abed.

"What's up Swinger Winger?" Jabbed Britta who was tucked into Troy's side, Troy and Abed sniggered.

"What the hell? First Pierce and now you?"

"Well Jeff, maybe next time you get drunk you shouldn't tell Pierce about your sexual exploits, it's not only gross but gives the rest of us too much fodder." Jeff cringed. He was never drinking with Pierce, _ever._

"So, am I giving all of you guys a ride?" _please say no, please say no._ Abed shook his head.

"No, Troy and I discussed this, and we decided that the tension between you and Annie was getting out of hand and was bound to explode by the nights end. So we figured you'd bail pretty early. Shirley's outside in her van." _Bless Abed_ Jeff thought to himself.

"Things tend to go down at Pierce parties." Troy smiled and squeezed Britta's shoulder. The three of them headed down the hall and out of sight by the time Jeff headed into the apartment. It was quiet when Jeff walked through the small apartment and up to Annie's door. He knocked,

"Annie! Are you ready to go?" He could hear some rustling beyond the door but before he could question it, the door sprung open and a very flush Annie appeared.

"Yes, sorry. I was just finishing up a very interesting book." Annie said while she closed the door behind her, very careful to not let Jeff peak inside. Her words made his stomach flip-flop. Right beyond that wooden entry-way, Annie had just been reading a book about how to please herself. About how to tell a partner what would make her feel good. Jeff cleared his throat.

"Oh, what book?" Jeff knew the answer, even before her blush deepened.

"Just a little something I picked up yesterday. Have you ever been to that bookstore on fifth? It's my favorite!" Annie maneuvered the conversation away from the hardcover.

"I have actually. Just yesterday." Annie nearly broke her neck turning to Jeff so fast, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I see." Annie bit her lips as she slid her jacket over her shoulders. The dress navy colored dress she was wearing was way too short and clung to her bust amazingly. Lucky for them both that she put a jacket on, Jeff might have crashed the car trying to look at her.

Annie hooked their arms together and they left the apartment, when they got to Jeff's car, he separated himself from her.

"Milady," Jeff said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you milord." Annie smiled her just-for-Jeff smile.

* * *

The ride to Pierce's party was spent in content quietness, only the radio played softly in the background. Annie would hum softly to a song she recognized and Jeff would drum his fingers along the steering wheel. This is what he loved about Annie. She was so easy to be with, well, maybe not all of the time. But even when things became awkward between them after their many semi-showing-you-how-I-feel-semi-trying-to-push-yo u-away fights, he still craved her presence, his finger often hovering over the call button late at night, wanting to beg her to come over and sooth the hole he feels in his heart when she isn't around.

The drive came to an end all too quick (in Jeff's opinion), turning the ignition off he could hear Annie sigh.

"Everything okay?" He reached out and squeezed her hand that rested on her lap, she laced their fingers together and gazed out the window watching as the party goers fled the early November cold for the warmth that was Pierce's mansion.

"Nine times out of ten these parties end with us mad at each other, and I just don't want that. I hate fighting with you." Her admission made Jeff feel guilty. He so badly _wanted_ something to happen tonight, something that would change their relationship (for the better he hoped) forever.

"Nah, we just have to resist the temptation to play stupid games when things get boring. Maybe you and I will skip out early and go get ice cream. Okay?" His heart swelled when she squeezed his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"You're the best Swinger Winger." Annie laughed and exited the car _I'm going to kill Pierce _he thought.

By ten, most people were absolutely wasted. Minus Jeff, Annie, and Shirley, the three of them sat on a couch chatting (Jeff and Annie sharing a soda, both agreeing that it had too much sugar for them to each have their own) when a very drunk Britta appeared before them,

"We're gonna play a game. It's truth or dare. Troy's idea, not mine." She plopped herself onto the floor and swayed slightly. Soon enough, there was a small group of people sitting in a semi-circle around the couch. Abed has put himself on the other side of Shirley. Which made Shirley scoot closer to Annie and Annie scoot closer to Jeff.

"Maybe we should go for ice cream now." Annie whispered into his ear, her sugary-sweet breath ghosted upon his neck sending shivers down his spine. Jeff had two options, he could take Annie out to ice cream and try to get her to confess that she needed help in the orgasm department, at which time Jeff would do the friendly thing and convince her to let him help. Or he could try to manipulate this quasi-innocent game of truth or dare (the dean and Pierce were playing and so he knew that the game wouldn't stay so innocent for long) into something steamy that would cause Annie to confess buying the orgasm book.

"Let's kick this bucket." Jeff grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her to her feet. Britta gave them a quizzical look,

"Where are you two going? I wouldn't go into any of the bedrooms, people are kind of having sex in most of them. Who knows what's gone down in the empty ones?" Britta crinkled her nose.

"How do people kind of have sex Brit?" Troy said, his turn to look quizzical. Britta leaned in and whispered something into Troy's ear, his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know you had an indoor swing set Pierce!" Troy smiled giddily, while everyone else cringed.

"Well, as _fun _as this little chat was, Annie and I are heading out. These games always end in disaster." With that, Jeff and Annie walked towards the door quickly, before anyone could ask any more questions. Annie grabbed her jacket from the rack and they rushed out of the door. Rain was pouring heavily outside and Annie's jacket didn't do much for her. By the time the two of them had gotten into his car, they were both soaked. Jeff could see Annie shake slightly.

"It's not really dress weather." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the news Tome Cruise." Annie reached over and turned the heater on.

"So maybe ice cream isn't a good idea, plus I don't know any place that's open. How about that twenty four hour Chinese place? We can order from my place." He watched as Annie nodded her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

Jeff drove quickly bust safely (he had precious cargo) and when they stumbled through his door he offered Annie a hot shower which she accepted. Jeff ordered their food and changed into some dry clothes. Over the sound of the running water, Jeff could hear Annie humming, it was a classical song that he couldn't remember the name of. He remembered hearing it one day when he went over to the Troybed apartment for a movie night, when Annie did not come into the living room after Troy and Abed repeatedly called for her, they sent Jeff to investigate, Britta had tried to interject saying something along the lines of "it's just one of those days, leave her alone" but that only made them more curious about why she shut herself away from them. When Jeff cracked her door open, he could hear music playing softly and the sound of sniffles coming from Annie. He closed the door behind him and sat beside her. Annie buried her head into her pillow, asking him to leave her alone. When he refused, she only cried harder. He rubbed her back gently until she fell asleep. He tucked her in and turned off the music coming from her stereo. When he went back into the living room and told the three other roommates about Annie's tears, Britta had said that was Annie's dad's birthday and when she called to talk to him, he had asked her not to call again, that he had moved on with his life and she should think about doing the same. Weeks later, he couldn't stop thinking of the song that was playing in Annie's room, he asked Abed about it and he told Jeff that she listens to it when she's upset, it was her safety net. Jeff had his phone and Annie had her music.

Jeff wondered why she was humming it now. She had every chance to back out and not come to his place if she didn't want to. He could hear the water turn off and the apartment was silent for a few moments. The door to the bathroom cracked open and a puff of steam erupted into the hallway.

"Uhm, Jeff…do you have anything dry for me to wear?" Annie asked timidly. Jeff hesitated. Seeing Annie in his clothes might break his already thin self-restraint. On the other hand, seeing her in her wet dress would be even worse, and with that line of logic, his clothes seemed like the best option. Jeff grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of his striped underwear. Her small hand reached out and quickly took the clothes from his hand. While she dried and dressed, Jeff sat on the couch and found a movie on TV. When Annie got out of the bathroom, she found her way to his couch and sat on the opposite side, away from him. This hurt Jeff more than he was willing to admit. They watched the movie for a while, well, she watched it and he watched her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was still a little wet, her chocolate locks clung to neck, the contrast made her porcelain skin seem all the more pale. The shirt hid her figure, but the shortness underwear made her legs seem endlessly long.

"Hey Annie"

"Hm?" she still didn't take her eyes from the screen.

"Truth or dare?" This drew her attention, she turned to him and cocked her head slightly.

"What? I thought we didn't want to play this kind of game."

"Well, not with the group. Because we end up pitted against each other, but it's just you and me now. It could be a way of expanding our friendship." Annie raised her brow at him.

"Expand _how_?" she said skeptically.

"Just learning stuff about each other, you know…stuff." Annie rolled her eyes at this.

"Ever eloquent Jeff. If you want to know something just ask me, we don't have to play games."

"Nope. Truth or dare?" Annie huffed at him.

"Fine, truth."

"What book were you reading before I came to pick you up?"

Annie seemed flustered by this, she bit her lip and seemed to weigh her options in her head.

"It was a self-help book, just something to help with some…stuff."

"Stuff?" He questioned.

"Yes Jeff, stuff."

"Ever eloquent Annie."

"Whatever, truth or dare Jeff?"

"Truth."

"Are you interested in Britta?"

This question shocked him, well, not so much really. He knew that she thought that he was still pining after Britta, especially the way he held her after her cat died and kissed her during spin the bottle. But there was a lot more evidence in the Jeff-is-head-over-expensive-shoes-in-love-with-Ann ie department. How could she not see that? Britta and Troy were happy, and the only jealousy that Jeff felt was towards the fact that Britta and Troy, with their age difference and problems, still got to be together while he and Annie were still dancing around each other.

Annie mistook his silence for an admission of guilt and she stood up and pointed at him.

"She's happy with Troy and if you try to pull something to interrupt that, I'll...I'lll…stop being friends with you!" To solidify her point she huffed and stomped her feet.

"You think I'd do something like that?" He tried not to sound so angry but _damn _that hurt.

"You're selfish, you've admitted many times before." Annie straightened her shoulders with confidence that she had him cornered.

"But I've done many unselfish things too, haven't I? Why would this be any difference?" He didn't know why he was feeding into this whole Britta thing, he should have just stopped this by denying any feelings towards the blonde but he wanted to know what Annie thinks of him, and she seemed to have no qualms about giving him a piece of her mind in this moment. He could see her hesitate.

"Normally I would say that the good outweigh the bad, but I love these people Jeff, the walls are thin in the apartment and I can hear Troy and Britta talking, trying to work through their issues because they love each other. I just don't want you to take that away from them, _please_." Her 'please' came out in a pitiful tone, begging him.

"Good to know that you think that I'm blind enough to not see how much they care for each other but also that I'd ruin other people's happiness for my own sake." He was gritting his teeth and for gods sake he could feel tears spring to his eyes. He blinked them away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry Jeff. I don't really think that you'd do that. I was just mad, okay?" Annie looked at the ground, shame running rampant across her delicate features.

Before he could speak, she continued.

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous that things worked out for them, but I'm happy too because not only are my friends happy, but they are both damaged and yet they still work. That gives me hope. It wasn't your intention, I know, but you've really made me feel like I'm too much of a child for a guy to like me or even love me. But I feel like I'm more mature than Troy, so that means that if there is someone who loves him if with his immaturity, then there is someone for me too. You said once that I am just as selfish as you, and I am. I want them to work because then maybe…" Annie wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Maybe what?" This was it, the moment she said it was because _'maybe we'd work too'_ he was going to kiss her. No questions.

Annie opened her mouth to speak,

"Maybe we'd-" _knockknockknock_

Annie dried her face once more and Jeff knew the moment was lost (but wouldn't be forgotten). He sighed and stood walking to the door. Opening it, he handed the delivery guy his money and grabbed the bag from his hands coarsely, before slamming the door.

"Jeff, that was rude." Annie huffed.

"He was rude first, interrupting us and such. Eye for an eye."

"Makes the whole world blind Jeff." He rolled his eyes at her; of course she would be nice at a time like this.

He took the food cartons out of the bag and set them out onto the coffee table, Annie played with the hem of her shirt awkwardly. He could hear a muffled buzz coming from Annie's purse. She seemed relieved by the distraction. When she pulled her phone out and read the text, she took a deep breath.

"Shirley is leaving Pierce's to take my very intoxicated roommates home. I could have her swing by and get me if you'd like."

"What do you want?" The tension was palpable, he was so worried that he had messed things up even further with her and that this might not be a conversation that they could come back from.

"To stay. Here. With you." She was back to playing with the hem of the shirt. Keeping her nervous fingers busy.

"Then stay." He wanted to sound inviting and warm, but his tone was cool and indifferent. Her earlier words were still running through his head. Annie nodded and wrote a quick reply before setting her phone back into her purse and walking to the couch. Picking up a box of noodles she sat back at the far corner of the couch, away from him.

The movie was coming to an end, but he doubted this mattered any more to Annie than it did to him. They didn't talk through their meal and when they were done eating, the awkward silence continued. Another movie started playing, something with aliens (he's seen it at least twelve times but for the life of him he can't remember what it's called).

"Truth or dare?" His brain doesn't want him to say it, but his heart has other plans and his heart wins a lot when it comes to Annie.

"Jeff…"

"Truth or dare?" He slid closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She tried to scoot back but had no more room behind her.

"Just pick one." He scooted a little closer, his arm now rested behind her shoulders though she was sitting as straight as she could so she wouldn't touch him.

"Fine. Truth."

"Why did you buy that book yesterday?" He could see her whole body go rigid.

"Wha-what book? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I saw you."

"Are you like, my stalker or something?"

"No, I was picking up your Christmas presents. Don't try to deflect. I want to know."

Annie was visibly struggling for an out. She looked terribly embarrassed and Jeff almost felt guilty. _Almost. _His hand slid from its place behind her shoulders to the back of her neck where he gave it a reassuringly gentle squeeze. Her eyes found his.

"Why are you doing this? First you say you admit that you have feeling for Britta and now you try to…to…I don't know! Make a pass at me? This isn't a game of truth or dare, this is a game where you play with my head, with my feelings." Her eyes are brimming with tears and she pushes him away from her. She stands and rushes to the bathroom, undoubtedly heading for her wet clothes, so that she can dress and leave. He follows her and tries to grab her hand but she is too quick. She pulls her arm out of reach and turns to him.

"No! I have worked very hard to try to suppress my feelings for you Jeff. I've had to restrain myself from calling and texting you, from looking at you, from _talking _to you. Because you've made it very clear that there is never going to be a you and me. There is going to be a you and Britta, a you and women that you pick up at bars, anybody but a you and me. You can't keep doing this. I am not a play thing. I have feelings and I will no longer have them toyed with, especially by you. Someone who is supposed to be my friend and care about me." Annie shook with anger, her tears streaming freely.

"First things first, I never admitted to having feeling for Britta. Silence is not agreement. If you have to know, I was quiet because I was thinking of how blind you'd have to be to see that she and I are just friends. How I am just as happy for Troy and Britta as you are, because believe it or not, those two working out gives me hope about us too. I've been a douche in the past, yes. But I'm not playing with you right now. I was at the book store yesterday, buying your Christmas presents, and I saw you looking through that damn book. It made me want to do things, to you, _with _you."

The feeling in the room shifted. Annie no longer looked hurt, her features had softened into something between being touched by the first part of his confession and a little flushed over the last part.

"I bought the book because I've never…" she stopped and looked at him shyly.

"Never? Not even by do-no-wrong Rich?" Man, Jeff _hated_ that guy. Annie rolled her eyes.

"I never slept with Rich." This was music to Jeff's ears. He mentally high-fived himself.

"I can help you…you know…have one, if you want." Shock was written all over her face as the words fell out of his face.

"Jeff. Do you realize what you're saying?" She eyed him suspiciously. He nodded.

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"Jeff…I don't want you to do this because you want to stroke your ego." She was cautious.

"I want to do it because you are…amazing and I can't imagine anyone who deserves an orgasm as much as you." Jeff was mentally kicking himself, that was super lame. But it made Annie smile and chuckle and maybe lame was okay. Her shoulders set back and she wore a look of determination.

"Truth or dare?"

"Annie…"

"C'mon Jeff, truth or dare?" She took a step closer to him, her voice was sultry and she looked at him like an animal looking upon prey. Jeff could feel his body starting to react. He leaned in towards her and she leaned toward him.

"Dare."

"Make me cum."

The instant after the words left her mouth, his lips set upon hers hungrily. One hand grabbed the back of her head, fingers pulling at her still damp hair. The opposite hand clasped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her skin. He heard himself groan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she tasted sweet, which wasn't new. She tasted this same way the first time he kissed her after the Tranny dance, it was he craved, that he couldn't get enough of. Her fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged, this action caused him to remember what this was all about. He peeled her away from him,

"My room. Now."

He followed her down the hallway, she stepped inside his room and he stepped around her to turn on his bedside lamp. It caused the room to be filled with a gentle golden light.

"Take off your clothes." She looked bewildered, but he gave her a reassuring nod and that was all it took. She slid the lined briefs down her slender legs then slowly dragged the shirt over her head.

If Jeff wasn't hard before, he certainly was now.

Her arms crossed over her chest and she squeezed her legs together, obviously shy under his lustful gaze. In a single stride he stood before her and gently pulled her arms away from her body.

"So beautiful Annie. Why didn't you tell me what I've been missing out on?"

"Geez Jeff, I've been trying to do that for years!" She laughed at her own joke. Which kind of made Jeff laugh too (but then he looked down and saw her jiggling breasts and her joke didn't seem so funny because uhm, these are the best boobs ever)

"Lay down." He demanded.

"Bossy." She huffed, but indulged him.

With her body spread out on his bed, Jeff began his work in earnest. He laid down beside her, she on her back and he on his side. He kissed her softly, wordlessly soothing her worries as well thanking her for trusting him. While he mouth was busy conveying his praise, his fingers coasted over her neck and chest until he reached a supple breast. His fingers pinched her rosy bud softly, and he swallowed her gasp. His hands moved over the valley of her chest to do the same to the other breast. He pinched a bit harder this time and was rewarded with a deep moan. His lips moved from hers and down to her neck where he found the spot behind her ear that he knew was sensitive. Annie gasped again and grabbed his bedspread tightly.

Jeff's hands continued their descent down Annie's body until he reached her hairless mound, he didn't expect that.

When he gave her a questioning look, she smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged one shoulder.

"This first thing I read in the book was that I should do things that made me feel sexy." The last word came out as a gasp when he pushed two fingers into her tight and very wet pussy. He pumped them slowly, pressing his thumb into her clit. Annie's eyes shut and her head tilted back, she was breathing heavily through her nostrils.

"You can be loud. Don't hold back." With that, her mouth parted and a loud moan escaped her. Jeff attached his lips to one of her breasts and continued to pump his digits into her. He could feel her inner walls begin to throb harder and harder, he knew she was close. He pressed his thumb against her a little harder and she gripped the comforter until her knuckles were white.

"Jeff…I'm-" He disengaged his mouth from her breast. He wanted to watch her face as she fell apart for the very first time. _Because of him _he thought with pride.

"It's okay, cum for me Annie." She did as she was told. Her face pinched and her walls tightened impossibly hard around his fingers. She cried his name in ecstasy, and that was a sound that he would gladly listen to every day for the rest of his life. He kept his finger pumping until her orgasm ended. A thin veil of sweat covered her face but she was glowing and so _gorgeous. _When she finally caught her breath she turned her head towards him,

"Thank you." It was so genuine that Jeff felt his heart twist and nearly thump out of his body.

"If you think I'm done with you, you have another thing coming, no pun intended." She laughed again and her breasts jiggled wonderfully and Jeff knew just what he'd do next.

His lips kissed a path down her body, stopping every third kiss to bite a spot, and then kiss it again. This left Annie writhing underneath him. When he finally got to his desired destination, he bent her knees slightly and set them over each of his shoulders, she struggled against him for a moment.

"Jeff, no one has ever done this to me before. I don't…I don't know what to do." The fact that no one had ever done this to Annie both pleased and bothered him.

"Do what feels good." Was all he said before his tongue found the small bundle of nerves that lie at the between her folds. He gave it a slowly lick that caused her hips to thrust upwards and her hand to grab his hair roughly. His hands came to her hips as he pushed them back down onto the bed. He licked her again and again until she was chanting his name. He took one hand off of her hip and slid his two fingers back inside her. She was pushing his face against her pussy begging for more.

"Please, more, I'm so close." _Ask and you shall receive milady _Jeff thought to himself. His fingers drove into her faster and his tongue lapped against her a bit firmer. It didn't take long before he felt the tell-tale signs of impending orgasm.

"Jeff..Jeff…oh my God." Her back arched and her face pinched tightly as she came hard into against his mouth. Like with her first orgasm, he didn't remove his fingers until she was done riding the waves of ecstasy.

Annie, with a forwardness that he didn't know she had, pulled his head up to meet hers. She kissed him languidly, tasting herself on his lips. Her hands tugged at his shirt again, and this time he let her peel it off of him. She moved from his mouth to his cheeks, then to his eyes and forehead, his ears and unto his neck. She sucked roughly at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Her soft hands rubbed gently over his abs, taking her time in memorizing how they felt.

They continued to glide down his torso until she met his belt buckle. His hands met hers and with a quick tug he had it undone. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Her small hand grabbed him through his briefs and squeezed softly. He grunted and she did it again. He stood and took his pants and underwear off but when he tried to get back onto the bed with her she held up and hand to stop him,

"I seem to recall that you got a good look at me, it's only polite to let me do the same." Her eyes traveled over his pecs and abs, when her eyes landed on his erect length her eyes widened. This caused Jeff to smile at her smugly. His smile soon fell when she sat herself on the edge of his bed and kissed the tip of his cock. Her small hand wrapped around him and her lips enveloped his head. He grunted and pulled at her hair until her lips were no longer touching him.

"Maybe next time, but if you do that right now, I won't last very long." With that, he signaled her to lie back down. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled a condom out of its box, he quickly rolled it on and set himself between her welcoming legs.

"Jeff, I just want to say that I really…care about you. " He knew what she wanted to say, and he knew that she knew that the "L" word scared the hell out of him.

"I really care about you too. This isn't a one-time thing, there will be plenty of time to say what needs to be said, but for now…"

He slid into her slowly. Inch by inch he filled her. He bent down to kiss her and when their lips met tenderly, he knew that this wasn't just sex. There was no such thing as casual sex between Jeff Winger and Annie Edison. This was the beginning of something. This was him committing to her.

When he was completely inside her, he gave a moment's pause, to let her adjust to his size. When she began to move her hips, he took the hint and set a languid pace.

The rest of his body fought with him, he had to use a lot of willpower not to slam into her tight heat. Unfortunately for him, he had a very limited supply of willpower at the moment and his hips started to pick up the pace. He could feel Annie's hand slip between them as she rubbed her clit, desperately trying to get herself there. He knew it was working when he felt the clench of her inner walls around his cock and it was like nothing he's ever felt before. He _loved _this woman and she loved him and he was finally with her, completely.

"Annie, I can't-"he would have continued to tell her that he couldn't hold back any longer but her face contorted and her fingers scratched at his back mercilessly as she shuddered hard under him. With another thrust he came harder than he ever had before.

He fell onto his forearms above her and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me this meant something." She whispered so quietly that if he were any further away from her, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

He cradled her head in his hands.

"It means everything."

_AN#2: Wow, that had way more plot then I had originally planned. Reviews are love._


End file.
